Tutorial
Tutorial # I am Ragu Silvertongue, your advisor. Stating with this modest city, you can forge the empire of your dreams! # Let’s start with the basics. Build residential buildings to provide population and coins for your city. # Well done! The hut added some population to your city, which allows you to construct more buildings. This is where you keep track of your city’s population. # Browser version:'' Coins are produced automatically in residential buildings. They are the main resource for your city. Click the hut to collect coins. ''Mobile version: ''Coins are produced automatically in residential buildings. They are the main resource for your city. Tap the hut to collect coins.'' # Very Good! The coins have been added to your stock. # Supplies are the other main resource. They are produced in production buildings. Let’s build one! # Browser version: ''How foolish of me! You must place buildings next to a road that leads to the town hall, otherwise they won’t get built or produced. Let’s move that hunter. ''Mobile version: ''Foolish me! You must place buildings next to a road that leads to the town hall, otherwise they won’t get built or produced. Let’s move that hunter by long pressing.'' # Browser version: ''Wonderful! Click on the hunter to produce a trophy. This production option will give you 7 supplies. ''Mobile version: ''Wonderful! Tap on the hunter to produce a trophy. This production option will give you 7 supplies.'' # Soon the supplies will be ready. Collect and produce supplies often in order to advance your city. # To prevail through the ages of mankind, to surpass your rivals and wield the most powerful empire, you need research! # Researching requires Forge Points. This is where you keep track of your Forge Points. # Shall we improve your people’s living quarters? Research the technology to build stilt houses. # Congratulations, you reached the Bronze Age! You used your Forge points well! # Forge Points regenerate at a rate of one per hour. You can also buy more using coins. Research often to advance your empire. Now, let’s check on your people again. # Your city’s happines is important. An unhappy city will not produce as its full potential. Build a decoration to increase happiness. # Wonderful! Providing more happiness than your city needs will result in higher production yelds! This is where you can see how appy your people are. # Quests are where your advisors will inform you about what is happening in your empire. We will guide you and offer your rewards for completing quests! # Here you can see all your current quests. Complete them to earn rewards. Let’s get started on your first quest and build a stilt house! Rewards * 120 coins * 120 supplies * 2 forge points * 5 medals Additional Info Skippable: No Next Quest: Build 1 Stilt House Other Resources Game Basics (forgeofempires.com) Getting Started (forgeofempires.com) Frequently Asked Questions (forgeofempires.com) Category:Tutorial Category:Quests Category:Story Quests Category:Stone Age Quests Category:Ragu